3 Swords Renewed
by VenM Luck
Summary: Zoro wakes up tied to a post with a new found power. His memory is hazy, but he was one thing on his mind. To become the strongest swordsman in the world. Time Travel Zoro!
1. Chapter 1

The green bandana wearing man woke up tied to a fence post. He knew why he was there, but for some reason, we couldn't remember what the last few days. For some reason, he felt power coursing all throughout his body, it was a power he had never felt before, overwhelming almost.

"You're not dead yet Zoro?" The yellow-haired scrawny boy asked, the kid was arrogant as all hell. He hid behind other people's strength while he didn't have an ounce of real courage in him. This kid was the definition of a spoiled brat who couldn't do anything for himself.

"Not quite scumbag," Zoro laughed lightly, but the blonde kid was quite agitated by the small remark. He went to go kick Zoro but for some reason Zoro's skin turned black when he was punched.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO? IT FELT LIKE I WAS PUNCHING PURE STEEL!" Helmeppo yelled.

Zoro wasn't quite sure what had happened, he braced himself for the kid's punch and he felt energy shift to that side of his body. He did know that if was this new power's doing, but Zoro wasn't sure if he could control it.

"YOUR MONTH IS NOW UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Helmeppo yelled. Helmeppo pulled out his pistol and shot at Zoro, but the black skin reappeared and Zoro was fine. Zoro then broke himself out of the rope and kicked Helmeppo and the kid blacked out instantaneously. A close-by marine called for backup, but Zoro was in shock. He barely touched the kid and he passed out. But before he had time to think, we was surrounded by marines. A larger man with an axe on his hand walked out in front and yelled, "You really asked for it didn't you Zoro, hitting a marine is a death sentence on this island."

Zoro knew where the large axe guy was going to swing before he even started moving. Zoro jumped back and told him, "I don't want to fight you guys, that kid just tried to kill me, I had no other choice but to defend myself."

This caused the axe guy to laugh hysterically, "You don't want to fight us? Well that's too bad son. My name is Axe-Hand Morgan and that's my son you hit, you have no choice but to die now." This caused Zoro to sigh. He didn't want to become an enemy to the marines, the only thing he wants to do is become the world's greatest swordsman, becoming an enemy to the World Government wouldn't give him time to train to be the best. He knew at this point he didn't have any other choice though.

Zoro quickly grabbed another marines sword and said, "Your name was Morgan right? Here's an idea Morgan, what if me and you have a duel and if I win, I can leave this island scottfree."

"A DUEL?! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? YOU'RE AN INSECT COMPARED TO ME, I HAVE OTHER SOLDIERS TO DEAL WITH YOU. MARINES, SHOOT HIM!" Axe-Hand Morgan yelled.

Again, Zoro could feel all the soldiers pulling their triggers at the same time. He knew he could block the bullets with his sword, but the sword he was holding wasn't his normal katana. It would break under all that stress. Zoro thought all of that instantaneously, it was like the rest of the world around him was going in slow-motion. He could feel that the girl he saved earlier was over the wall, and she was with a boy in a straw-hat, and another small kid. Zoro knew everything that was going on the island.

Zoro then jumped over the bullets and towards the other side of the marine base. The marines then fired again and Zoro then dodged the bullets as they were coming at him and cut Axe-Hand Morgan's chest open. Zoro wasn't sure if the guy was dead or not, but he ignored that and asked if the rest of the marines could return his swords as he wanted to leave this island.

"YES SIR!" A marine quickly responded and brought his swords to him as fast as he could. The marine was obviously scared and didn't want any trouble. Zoro then put his swords on his waist and then the straw-hat kid came up and started talking to him. Zoro recognized the kid, but he didn't know where from.

"Zoro, join my pirate crew." The kid asked, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" This statement caused Zoro to laugh, this scrawny little boy wanting to be King of the Pirates, what a joke.

"No." Zoro said simply, walking away, he didn't have time for petty things anymore. He needed to figure where he got this new power and what it meant. But as Zoro was walking away, he felt arms wrap around him multiple time.

"I've already decided Zoro, you're going to be in my pirate crew." Luffy said again, the glint in his eyes serious, but the way his arms stretched made Zoro's eyes widen and Zoro jumped back, "What are you, kid? A circus clown?" Zoro asked.

Luffy laughed, "No, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit, I'm a rubber man." This answer didn't really shock Zoro. He heard about the Devil Fruits, but he wasn't sure if they existed.

"That doesn't change anything Luffy. I don't care who you are, I have better things to do than join a pirate crew. If you keep asking, I'm going to have to slice you." Zoro said trying to walk away. Luffy stood in his way with a serious look on his face.  
"Then slice me Zoro, I've already made up my decision. I want you in my crew and that's final." Luffy proclaimed. Zoro then made one fluid motion and cut Luffy's chest and Luffy fell on the floor in shock. Zoro felt bad for the kid, but he had one thing on his mind.

"I'm going to be the World's Strongest Swordsman, I don't have time for silly games Luffy."

Let me know what you think! The idea popped in my head a couple days ago and I couldn't help but want to write about it. There are a lot of time-travel fictions about Luffy, but there aren't any about Zoro, so I'm going to try to write one. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The first problem Zoro experienced while sailing was that he had no idea where he was going. He had got the ship from a marine who wanted him off the island as soon as possible, but a boat doesn't do much without a destination.

He'd been sailing for a good 5 days in the same direction to no avail. However, he could sense all the fish under him and it was easy to get some food that way. But with no way to get water, Zoro knew he could only last a couple more days at most.

Suddenly, he was struck with an incredible idea. What if he used this new observation technique to sense if any land were around him. Zoro then closed his eyes and focused and he could see all around a 10 mile radius around him. He could then feel a boat about 20 minutes away and he then changed courses and started heading that way.

He was about a mile out when he could make out what he was sailing towards. It was a huge fish, but it wasn't a fish, it was a boat. He saw the sign on the ship and read the word Baratie Restaurant.

Zoro thought to himself, a restaurant is a good place to get some water and hopefully get some directions to the Grand Line. Zoro knew his new power needed to be tested, and no one in this sea would be able to match him.

Once Zoro got inside the restaurant he was greeted by some blonde chef who looked extremely familiar. Zoro looked intensely at the chef wondering where he saw him when the chef said, "What are you looking at guy? Never seen such a handsome chef before?"

"No, just never seen a chef with such stupid-looking eyebrows," Zoro responded. For some reason his response seemed almost natural, like he's said it a million times before.

The blonde chef's eyebrows twitched but then said, "My name's Sanji, what are you looking for?"

Zoro then responded, "I haven't drank any water in 5 days, and I'm also looking to find directions to the Grand Line, you think you can help Sanji? My name is Zoro, by the way." He responded

"Zoro?! Like the ROANOA Zoro?!" Sanji asked in disbelief. Zoro just nodded his head, which caused Sanji to light a cigarette. "We have some water for you, my boss, Zeff has been to the Grand Line before, he could help you out." Sanji responded.

Sanji then gestured for Zoro to follow him. They went in the back and there was a one-legged old man waiting for them. Zoro thought, This man has been to the Grand Line before? Must not be as intense as they say.

Sanji updated Zeff on what was going on as Zeff studied Zoro. Zeff knew that the man in front of him was no joke, he's been around monsters his whole life, and this green-haired man carried himself with an aura he hasn't felt in years.

"You want to go to the Grand Line kid?" Zeff asked. Zoro then nodded in response. Zeff wanted to help this man, the last time he saw eyes that seemed this intense was his right-hand man on his crew. The old-man then gestured for Zoro to follow him into his quarters, he then kicked Sanji to the front to go help the customers.

Once inside Zeff's room, Zeff brought Zoro a glass of water and his old logbook from when he used to sail the seas. "I haven't met anyone who has such a strong aura in years. Zoro, you remind me of my right-hand man back on my old crew. The Grand Line is a dangerous place, I want you to have my old logbook. My crew member died, but his memory can continue, I wrote all about it here in this book. I want you to continue the cycle of freedom on the seas. This book has all the dangers that the Grand Line has to offer. Please take it and sail the seas in honor of the freedom that this world has to offer."

Zoro was in complete disbelief. This old-guy has just met him and yet he's giving him his life's work. It just doesn't make sense. "Why do you have so much faith in me? You met me 5 minutes ago and I haven't even said anything yet."

Zeff laughed, "A man's eyes tell more than words ever could."

Before Zoro could respond, Sanji broke into the room and told him that Don Krieg was here starving and he gave him 100 meals for his crew. Zeff nodded and Zoro asked why he would feed a pirate for free.

Sanji looked at Zoro with serious eyes and said, "Hunger is a punishment that not even the devil himself should have to go through. Anyone who comes to this restaurant is going to leave with food in the stomach, regardless if they have money or not."

Zoro nodded and thanked Zeff and Sanji for their help. As he was leaving the restaurant he saw Krieg's ship. It looked like something straight out of a horror show. The ship had huge cuts all throughout and the crew was in horrible shape. But before Zoro could go to set sail, he felt something. An extremely powerful aura coming towards this restaurant.

"MIHAWK! DRACULE MIHAWK IS BACK FOR YOUR HEAD KRIEG!" A crew member from Krieg's ship yelled.

Zoro looked in the distance when he saw it. A small pallet with candles lighting it. There was a figure with a huge sword on the back of it. Zoro grinned when he saw him. His and Kuina's dream were about to come true today.


	3. Chapter 3

Dracule Mihawk sensed a strong aura here in the East Blue. Too Strong.

He looked around when he saw him, a green-haired swordsman gazing right into his eyes. He's seen those eyes many times before, eyes of complete sureness. However, he knew this man was different, he could feel he had the power to back his confidence.

"DIE!" Krieg's crew member yelled as he shot Mihawk. Mihawk didn't even bother to reflect or dodge the bullets. He just allowed them to hit him, but his skin turned black as he turned on his armament haki.

"What?! I could've sworn I hit him?" The man yelled.

"Don't bother, your bullets won't work," Zoro said as he jumped off his boat.

"ROROANOA ZORO!" Someone yelled

"WHY ARE TWO OF THE STRONGEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD HERE?" Someone else screamed in disbelief.

Zoro ignored them and said to Mihawk, whilst grinning"Your sword, can it match my 3 swords?"

Mihawk said back, "I'm not sure why a man of your caliber would be in the weakest of the seas, but I haven't lost a duel before. There's no way that I'm losing today." As he said that, Zoro unsheathed his swords and flew at Mihawk.

Mihawk pulled his Yuru out and balanced the weight of the three swords on his blade. The shock of the hit sent a force out and knocked all the bystanders away. But before they could recover the fight continued.

Zoro pulled back and went to cut Mihawk's rib cage. He could feel that Mihawk was using this same observation power this fight and realized that this power is meaningless if you aren't faster than the other opponent.

Mihawk blocked the shot and went to cut Zoro's chest. Zoro then used all three swords to try to deflect the strike but it was still too much. Zoro's skin then subconsciously turned black and the remaining power in Mihawk's strike bounced off as if nothing hit him.

"You learned 2 of the 3 forms of Haki huh? I wonder why I've never heard your name kid?" Mihawk asked.

"The weakest sea is bound to create monsters sooner or later." Zoro responded, going for a cut on Mihawk.

Mihawk deflected it again, but this time he quickly turned his blade and went for a slash on Zoro's chest. Zoro felt it coming but he couldn't move in time. He braced his body for the impact and felt blood start leaking from his body.

Zoro was on his knees when suddenly he remembered. He's been here before, Zoro remembered his fight with Mihawk in his past life and then all of his adventures with Luffy resurfaced to his conscious. Zoro's face winced in pain as he remembered how he was reborn again.

The rest of his crew died. He was off fighting Mihawk while the rest of the crew were fighting Shank's crew. Near the end of the battle the marines came to capture Shanks and Luffy. Zoro wasn't there to protect them though, he let his captain die. His dream to become the world's strongest swordsman meant nothing if his crew member's dreams didn't come true also.

After he defeated Mihawk in his past life he continued sailing, he had no destination but ended up on an abandoned island. He was walking aimlessly when he found a building. He walked inside and there was a women waiting for him.

"Lost soul, you seem empty inside, have you lost something dear to you?" The women asked. Zoro's eyes answered the question for him as he was staring at the empty ground in front of him.

The women gazed on then said, "I can help you. I ate the time-time fruit and I can send people into the past and the future. However, it doesn't change this current universe, it creates a completely new universe just like this one. The only difference is you. Your memories will come back in time and you will come to consciousness where your journey first started." Zoro looked up quickly. A chance to be with his crew again? Is this even possible? "However, everything you do in your new life will cause a ripple effect in that world. Things will change depending on your actions. Do you want to go back?" The last finished.

Zoro couldn't believe it, "I'll do anything to go back to my crew, just send me back please."

The women nodded and suddenly Zoro's head started spinning. He slowly started to lose consciousness eventually blacked out.

Zoro remembered everything. He remembered beating Mihawk and he remembered the pain he felt after hearing his crew died.

"Come to the realization that you can't win?" Mihawk asked

"No, just remembered why my swords hold more weight than yours." Zoro grinned, he knew that he wasn't going to be able win this fight. He weaker swords and he isn't in the same physique as he was when he beat him before.

Zoro suddenly came to the realization that Luffy was sailing towards the Baratie about 5 knots out. He knew that this time he needed to keep Luffy and his crew safe and alive. Alive. That word seemed to resonate within him until he snapped back into his senses and focused on the fight.

Zoro realized that he was faster than Mihawk was but he just didn't have the power to back it up. Then it dawned on him, he could still use his abilities from his past life because he now remembers them. The green-haired swordsman then took a step back and started flexing his arms.

 _ICHI GORILLA; ONI GIRI_

 _YURU SIDESTEP_

It all happened so fast it was hard to tell what happened. First, Zoro's arms expanded 3x their normal size and almost teleported towards Mihawk, when Mihawk then deflected his blades and went for a cut straight at his right eye. Zoro would've lost his eye if he didn't remember that move from their battles in the past.

"Have we fought before, swordsman?" Mihawk inquired.

"Only in past lives," Zoro answered slyly before charging back in. Mihawk then made a vertical movement with his blade disarming Zoro and creating a huge gash on his chest in the process. Zoro started coughing blood when Mihawk cut him again. This time, the cut went horizontally over the first scar creating a cross. A cross that symbolized Zoro's 2nd defeat at Mihawk's hands.

Zoro tried to come to his feet before he collapsed on the wooden planks below him.


End file.
